Frontal calf developing machines (what few there are) are all designed to exercise an operator's frontal calf muscles through applying force couples to the operator's feet which tend to rotate the feet about the ankle axes in the direction of plantar flexion of the feet. The frontal calf muscles are developed during the exercise as they oppose these applied force couples by rotating the feet in the direction of dorsal flexion.